show us what you got Nai!
by cool guy 33
Summary: suck at summaries, Nai has a hidden power, normally Nai wouldn't use it, but he can use it if he wanted to... although he would have to be VERY angry/worried to use it... summary sucks, please read!
1. Chapter 1

Karneval

Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own Karneval.

* * *

Nai might not look like it, but when he really wants to, he can put up one heck of a fight. True, he was fused with a Niji... but is that really all he's fused with? Karoku wouldn't leave Nai completely defenseless, now would he? so... here is the 2nd being fused into Nai.

"Gareki! Are you really sick? Can I make it go away?" Nai asks. "AHHHCHOOO! guh *sniffs* no, that weird Yogi guy will be lookin afta ya... ah... Ahh.. AHHHHCHOOO!" Gareki barely gets out... he sneezes repeatedly... Yogi smiles "Nai!~ let's have fun! What do you wanna do?" he asks, scooting Nai out of the room at the same time.

"hmmm... oh! Can we go to a fair and ride lots of rides?" Nai asks. Yogi smiles some more "okay!~ in 30 minutes we'll go! Make sure to meet me at my room by then, if you get lost ask the sheep for directions!" Yogi says playfully. Nai nods his head enthusiastically "kay!~ I'll go and visit Hirato-nee-chan then!" Nai said, frolicking off to Find Hirato.

Yogi instantly paled, "uh hold on there little nai!" he yelled as he grabbed Nai by the collar of his shirt. "why don't you go and visit Tsukumo-nee-chan instead?" he suggested, not wanting to think about what would happen to Nai and himself if Hirato's reading time was disturbed. Yogi had pushed many buttons with Hirato... but that button was never to be touched.

Nai tilted his head cutely at Yogi "hmm? Why? I'm sure Hirato-Nee-chan would love to see me!" he said, a little confused. Yogi put Nai, he kneeled down to Nai's height and put his hands on Nai's shoulders. He looked gravely into Nai's eyes, "believe me, he's busy. So PLEASE go to Tsukumo-nee-chan." he asked, practically begging.

Nai was a little confused, but he agreed "okay, I'll go see Tsukumo-nee-san" Nai then started to walk towards Tsukumo's room. Yogi sighed in relief, "thank god, another crises averted." he mumbled, his customary smile now back in place.

"well, time to change the patch!...hmm, I should probably pack some food too..." Yogi muttered as he walked inside of his room... 30 minutes passed and Nai was waiting in front of Yogi's door. Yogi opened the door and smiled "let's go!" and that was how it started, the day Nai revealed that he was not just fused with a Niji... but also a dragon.

And because of that, he can fight... very well. Little does Nai know that his skill is hard to some by... Nai will protect his friends... especially Gareki, but does Yogi some after Gareki? Is it just foolish child love? Or is it just love? (in a child's way) everyone tries hard to protect him, but in the end, Nai protects them... who knows? But...

* * *

But for now, I'm gonna go to sleep!it's 12 A.M in the morning and I need some sleep! Until next time!

Yours truly,  
cool guy 33 :)


	2. Chapter 2: Nai, how?

Chapter 2: Nai... how?

Disclaimer: I do not own Karneval.

They were at the fair and Nai was really having some fun with Yogi they played a few games, and went to ride on some rides. They were overjoyed, as it started to snow, strange things happened...

* * *

"Yogi! What's that?" Nai asked, pointing to the sky. "hmm?" Yogi responded looking up. His eyes widened as he realized what they were... They were something strong, they were many evolutions ahead of the Varuga... they were called "Tamashī o taberu" or more commonly known as demons. They were MUCH stronger than Varuga, and took at least 2 good circus fighters to take down ONE. And here they were, in the dozens.

Yogi swore, "I have to let them know... but I have to get Nai, and everyone else outta here! RUN! DEMONS! TAMASHī O TABERU!" Everyone knew what he meant and people were screaming, shoving each other out of the way. "Run little Nai!" Yogi yelled as he prepared to fight.

Now, Nai was no idiot, or at least not as clueless as most people thought he was. He knew that Yogi was preparing to make this fight his last, so he ran to the nearest stand and hid behind it.

Yogi was surrounded by the blasted demons, all of them laughing menacingly. One was so quick, it hit Yogi in the head, and knocked him to the ground with one swipe. Yogi gasped, he had at least expected to put up more of a fight.

But, I guess fate was cruel, and he was prepared to die. Nai saw as the demons were ready to kill him. Nai was now determined not to let his friend die, and he yelled "Ginryu!" as he said that, a circle appeared below him, and a silver blade, with a dragon's dead at the bottom of the hilt, the dragon's eyes blood red.

Yogi looked at Nai, the blade was just the right size for him. Yogi started to feel despair, for he thought it would be the end for Nai. Nai readied the blade, and summoned so much energy from his body, the wind started to gust around, and Nai took a deep breath, and said with a fearful look in his eyes, " Hijiri Ryū!" he yelled as he swung his sword down, then, a pure white dragon emerged as pure energy from his blade.

The dragon made a mighty roar, and killed five out of the twenty four demons. Yogi thought his eyes were deceiving him, had Nai just deafeated FIVE demons? Yogi was now up, examining Nai. He had never seen Nai like this, his eyes were hard with resolve, cutting the demons down without hesitation.

Nai took a deep breath, and said "Ryū no fukushū!" He yelled, and not one, but many came out of his sword, all roaring their defiance, and if Yogi saw correctly, somewhere in the flanks, there was a Niji in armour somewhere around there. There was a bright light, then everything was over. The demons were lying on the ground, and Nai was standing there, sword held tightly in his little hands and panting. Yogi stood up and ran to Nai.

The little boy was sweating like crazy, and gave Yogi a tired smile. "I did it Yogi-onee-san, I did it..." Nai fainted as the sword disappeared. Yogi caught Nai and thought that he had a lot of explaining to do... Nai's face was so peaceful, it was like he was pleased he had saved lives...

* * *

sorry if it's bad!i haven't thought of this one in a while, it was on my computer somwhere along with the other stories!

Yours truly,  
Cooly :)  
have a nice thanksgiving!


End file.
